


Three in the Morning

by Pearlybj



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 99 Percent Teaser, Anal Sex, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlybj/pseuds/Pearlybj
Summary: Happy Halloween!!! It is surprise treat time, delivered directly to your door.





	Three in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [circumlocute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circumlocute/gifts).



Seventh day of the week, thirty-three minutes and thirty-three seconds past midnight, Dave starts whining relentlessly about one thing or another to your girlfriend. Every week, no matter how tired you are. Stupid fucking angel numbers.

You strongly consider interrupting before Dave can so much as start, but yelling didn’t get you anywhere last week.

“Jade, I’m fucking starving, man. Fill my gut before it collapses like a crumpled Subway wrapper, not a scrap of food in sight.”

Of course it’s about food.

 

“Dave, don’t be dumb. I can’t give any blood while the moon is waxing.”

“And you just ate, greedy jackass,” you add unhelpfully.

Your boyfriend makes the tiniest pout; you wouldn’t have noticed if you weren’t already watching his mouth. He says, “Hey, I ain’t some picky little imp. I’ll take sex energy over blood anytime.”

Jade rolls her eyes. “Daaave, I am super extra certain you can’t actually feed off of sex; remember when we tested your vitals?”

“Screw science. Shit tastes just as good, it’s gotta be full of fucking- whatever I need, I dunno.”

Jade starts to protest, so you kiss her. She bites your lip and pulls back. That’s fine. You kiss Dave too. Gods know it takes a damn good reason before he’ll shut up.

Every time you kiss him, you’re more convinced you’re a good enough reason.

He sighs into it.

Jade wraps her arms around your shoulders and buries her head in your curls. It grants her premium access to your thoughts. How the frying-pan flipping fuck is she the alpha in your pack of two? Three if you count Dave. (The heat in your gut says yes.)

She giggles. “Of course he counts, Karkat! Look how cute he is.”

Despite her protests a moment ago, the woman seems to like the idea she stole from your thinkpan and moves to mirror you at Dave’s back. She barks at the vampire to kneel.

“You got it Commander, all hands on deck here.”

He’s at perfect height to peck your hips, get your blood going with a fang grazed against your stomach. Your immediate reaction to what your body instinctively perceives as a threat is to tackle him to the ground, dominate him, bite his throat. But you can’t, not without interrupting Jade, and he knows it. He’s chuckling at you.

You really do not want to interrupt Jade. She’s stripping off her clothes, showing off a wiry frame lightly marred by your own bite marks. She’s your starry sky; if you catch her scent in the wind, you know there won’t be any storms, just her and her long limbs wrapping around your moon. Dave, he’s alluring enough to drive you mad with his pale light. You can’t keep yourself tempered when Jade bares his skin.

You try to take a step back when your lovers start toppling forward in slow motion. That’s them, the world’s dumbest pair of dominos. Gods, do you love them.

Dave ends up on his hands and knees with his face buried in your thigh. You’re sprawled across the rug on your back. You make a point of kicking Dave’s side and Jade’s shoulder. Bad move; Jade growls and snaps her teeth at you. The dumbfuck excitable girlfriend of yours is more eager than she let on, already losing her grasp on her human mind despite being untouched.

In her place, you ask a bit too loudly, “Strider, give me a clear yes or no on this position. You’ve got five goddamn seconds before Harley shakes off her spare brain cells and dives in backdoor with all the restraint of a garbage truck driving downhill with no brakes.”

Your boyfriend chuckles and nips at your boxers. (Sleeping in pants is for tightasses.) Dave answers, “Hell yeah, gimme a good taste of- shit fuck, Jade.”

The woman, now sporting wolf-like ears and an elongated spine, clings to Dave from behind and drives her hips forward. He’s pushed against you with each motion.

Pins and needles fill your arms and legs after you slide your boxers off. The head of your pack has you pinned with your own nervous system. She has first claim to a mate, but that’s fine. Your boyfriend still makes a few sloppy attempts to taste you, and Jade will treat you well when she regains her senses. (You still do your best to scowl at them, of course.)

They look lovely.


End file.
